The Felon and the FBI Agent
by Killer Ladybug
Summary: This is not a NealXPeter, this is a CruzXCaffrey, Don't like don't read. The Agency has their Halloween party.But who's the Felon and who's the Agent?


(I own nothing!)

I looked around the room at all of the FBI agents dressed like various monsters, ghouls, goblins and fairy tale characters. Peter and Elizabeth were dressed as Prince Charming and Snow White; believe me, you never want to see your boss in tights. Jones had dressed as a werewolf. And as ever Caffrey was fashionably late.

"Nice costumes." I said to Elizabeth as I walked over to them in the overly high heels I was wearing. "What did Peter do for you to get him it?" She opened her mouth but Peter, sensing he was about to be embarrassed, pulled her away. I watched Jones terrify some girl from the floor below ours.

One unlucky noob made the mistake of asking Hughes what he was dressed up as. Hughes response was: "I am dressed up as a hard working FBI agent! As should the rest of you be! What if we got a call?"

And then he went into a ten-minute spiel about the old days when this sort of thing didn't happen. I tuned him out after a while and watched the dancers and the people with their significant others. When the hell did this turn into another holiday to remind the rest of us single people that we have no one? It's almost a depressing as Valentine's Day.

I walked outside, the costume I was wearing not giving much warmth in the chilly night air. I shivered as I lit a cigarette. I released a breath of both smoke and fog as I exhaled.

It had been an interesting year with Caffrey now on the team. Who knew a con would make a good cop?

I smirk at the memory of our last banter.

"_So what are you going as?" I looked up from the file I was examining._

"_What are you talking about, Caffrey?" I snapped the file shut as Caffrey tried to peek at it._

"_For Halloween, what are you dressing up as?" He had a shit eating grin in his face as usual._

"_I'm not dressing up Caffrey." I deadpanned not in the mood to talk about this with Caffrey._

"_But it's a costume party."_

"_Are you dressing up?" I snapped._

"_Yep." He rocked back on his heels._

"_As what?" I didn't want to want to know, but my mind was too curious._

"_It's a secret." He said and turned to walk away._

I looked up at the stars. It really was a beautiful night. I reached down and fingered my gun in its thigh holster, the fedora on my head nearly blowing of in the wind.

"Put your hands up and turn around slowly." I froze remembering that over half the people here carry fully loaded guns.

I turned and standing there with an FBI badge in one hand and a clearly fake gun in the other was…

"Caffrey, if you don't put that gun away I'll find another place to put it." He gave me the once over and I blushed. The mini skirt suddenly seemed too short and the top too low cut. The outfit was simple, pinstriped suit, fedora with two aces in it, a cut-off collar and tie wrapped around my neck, my gun and some nice shoes.

"Mobster? Nice."

"Actually I was going for more of a female you." I in turn gave him my own once over. "Nice suit. FBI agent?" I asked staring at the tacky gold sheriff's star that was very much out of place on the outfit. Where did he get that? A cereal box?

"So are you going to arrest me?" I smirked at him. I loved our banters. I loved him. But he just liked the banter…Stupid Kate.

"I could…" He stepped closer to me till my back was pressed against the wall between the two pairs of doors leading outside.

Then I noticed the hand cuffs now in his hand.

"Miss Cruz, you're under arrest." He turned me and snapped the cuffs on my wrists, before turning me to face him again.

"And what are my charges?" I lean in close so he's given a good idea as to how low cut this shirt is.

"You're a nasty little thief, Miss Cruz." He leans closer, looming over me, his face inches from mine. I can feel the cuffs on my hands pressed uncomfortably between me and the wall.

"You stole my heart."

"You want it back that bad? Come and get it." I don't miss a beat. After all it's just the usual banter and if it was something more…

"Oh I think I'd rather you just give me something of equal value, since you have something I want." His eyes give away nothing.

"And what would that be?"

"Your heart." Then he's not leaning over me. He's kissing me. And I'm kissing back.

I press the hidden button and slip my hands out of the hand cuffs.

"That enough compensation, Agent Caffrey?" I ask running my hand along his clean shaven jaw.

"Not even close." Then he's kissing me again.

"What the hell?" I jerk back from Caffrey nearly banging my head on the wall behind me. Peter is standing there with Elizabeth, looking as if several pigs had sprouted wings and started doing the Macarena in front of him.

"Hey, Peter, just outside getting some air." I feel Neal wrap an arm around me protectively. I look at El and she nods. We had become friends after I was sent to watch her when Peter and Neal were out on loan.

The look on her face as she pulls Peter away means that I have a lot of explaining to do.

I turn back to look at Neal.

"Let's get out of here before we become the main attraction. I lead him inside, only to find that we already had. Everyone was staring, the girls whispering and the men looking dumbstruck. I glanced at Neal. How did they- Then I saw it. Neal was now wearing a lovely shade of 'Alarm' red lipstick, what I had been wearing at the beginning of the evening.

As we stepped into the elevator I turned to him and wiped the lipstick from his mouth.

"Every single agent in there wanted to be the one to catch you." He murmured leaning close to me.

"And you caught me?" I lean against him as I press the button for the garage.

"Yes, I did catch you."

"You sure about that?" I slowly raise my left hand and his eyes snap to it, as his is forced to rise as well. And there firmly clasped around our wrists are his handcuffs.

"Either way, I don't plan on letting you go anywhere soon."

"And why is that?" I smirk at him and lean up to kiss him.

"Because what kind of FBI agent would I be if I left the felon get away?" Then he kisses me and one thought passes across my mind.

I really don't mind being caught.


End file.
